x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men: Days of Future Past
X-Men: Days of Future Past is a 2014 British-American superhero film, based on the fictional X-Men characters appearing in Marvel Comics. The film was directed by Bryan Singer and acts as a sequel to both 2006's X-Men: The Last Stand and 2011's X-Men: First Class. It is overall the seventh installment of the X-Men film series. The story was inspired by the 1981 Uncanny X-Men storyline "Days of Future Past" by Chris Claremont and John Byrne. The story was conceived by Simon Kinberg, Matthew Vaughn, and Jane Goldman, with Kinberg writing the screenplay. Plot In a dystopian future, robots known as Sentinels are exterminating mutants and oppressing humans who harbor the genes that lead to mutant offspring. A small band of mutants (Bishop, Colosuss, Rouge, Warpath, Iceman, & Sunspot) manages to evade the Sentinels due to Kitty Pryde, who can project a person's consciousness back in time to deliver warnings. Pryde's group rendezvous with Storm, Wolverine, Professor Xavier and Magneto in a monastery in China. They decide to send Wolverine's consciousness back to 1973 to prevent Mystique from murdering Bolivar Trask, the designer of the Sentinels. The assassination will make Trask a martyr, Mystique will be captured and her powers will be reverse-engineered to create the formidable Sentinels of the future, which mimic and adapt to mutant powers. Xavier advises Wolverine to seek out his and Magneto's younger selves for aid. As he wakes up in 1973 and travels to the X-Mansion, he encounters Xavier and Hank McCoy, who reveals that Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters is closed due to most of the teachers and students having been drafted for the Vietnam War. Xavier, now a broken man, has regained his ability to walk due to a serum created by McCoy that, as a side effect, suppresses his telepathic powers. Wolverine explains his mission and persuades Xavier to free Magneto — who has been accused of assassinating John F. Kennedy — from a prison cell beneath The Pentagon. They enlist Kurt Wagner (a.k.a. Nightcrawler) a mutant with the power to telport, to assist them. In Washington DC, Trask unsuccessfully lobbies his Sentinel program to Congress. In the meanwhile, at Saigon, Mystique prevents a young William Stryker from appropriating two captive mutants (Havok & Blink) for Trask's research. Mystique investigates Trask and discovers he has been capturing and experimenting on mutants. Xavier, Magneto, Beast, and Wolverine go to intercept Mystique in Paris. In Paris, the Americans and Vietnamese are negotiating the end of U.S. involvement in the Vietnam War. Mystique impersonates a vietnamese general to infiltrate a meeting with Trask, who attempts to sell his Sentinel technology to the Communists. Xavier, Magneto, Beast, and Wolverine arrive as she is about to kill Trask. To ensure that Mystique's DNA can never be used for the Sentinels, Magneto tries to kill her, but at beasts' intervention, she flees out of window. The fight spills onto the streets in front of onlookers and cameras. Mystique slips away in the confusion. Although Trask is saved, the world is horrified by the existence of mutants. President Richard Nixon approves Trask's Sentinel program and arranges an unveiling in Washington, D.C. Trask's scientists recover Mystique's blood from the battle site in Paris. Afraid that Trask could yet create the formidable future Sentinels, Magneto intercepts the prototypes and laces their polymer-based frames with steel. At the mansion, Xavier stops taking his serum and slowly regains his powers. Through Wolverine, Xavier speaks to his future self and is inspired to struggle for human-mutant peace once again. He uses Cerebro to track Mystique, who is now heading to Washington, D.C. Nixon unveils the Sentinel prototypes on the White House lawn. Magneto raises the Robert F. Kennedy Memorial Stadium and places it around the White House as a barricade, after commandeering the Sentinels and attacking the crowd. Nixon and Trask are taken to a safe room, followed by a disguised Mystique. Xavier, Wolverine, and Beast try to stop Magneto, but he impales Wolverine with rebars and throws him into the Potomac River. As Magneto pulls the safe room out of the White House and prepares to kill Nixon. Mystique, momentarily disguised as Nixon, reveals herself and shoots Magneto. Meanwhile in the dystopian future timeline, a large army of Sentinels tracked the last group of mutants, as they make their final stand during the assault at monastery. Almost every X-Men were being killed including Magneto, due to wounds, and Xavier. In the 1973 timeline, Xavier persuades Mystique not to kill Trask and lets her and Magneto flee. The Sentinel program is cancelled and the dystopian future is averted. Trask is later arrested for selling military secrets and the world leaders unite to hunt down Magneto. Mystique, impersonating Stryker, rescues Wolverine. Wolverine, who wakes up in his present timeline at Xavier's school, finds Iceman, Rogue, Colossus, Kitty, Blink, Beast, Storm, Jean Grey, Cyclops, and the older Xavier alive. In a post-credits scene, a multitude of people gathered in the desert pray before a cloaked En Sabah Nur who uses telekinesis to construct a pyramid as four horsemen stand behind him. Cast *Hugh Jackman as Logan / Wolverine *James McAvoy and Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier / Professor X *Cristian Bale and Ian McKellen as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto *Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkhölme / Mystique *Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe / Storm *Nicholas Hoult and Kelsey Grammer as Hank McCoy / Beast *Anna Paquin as Marie / Rogue *Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde *Jamie Foxx as Bolivar Trask *Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Drake / Iceman *Omar Sy as Bishop *Daniel Cudmore as Peter Rasputin / Colossus *Asa Butterfield as Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler *Adan Canto as Sunspot *Booboo Stewart as Warpath *Josh Helman as William Stryker *Lucas Till as Alex Summers / Havok *Fan Bingbing and Phyllis Quek as Blink